cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Alchemist Cookie/OvenBreak
Alchemist Cookie 'is a Rare Cookie released on September 26th, 2018 alongside her Pet, Energy Scale. She has the ability to generate patterns of Jellies based on what she is currently thinking about when her meter fully charges. Skill Creates Bear Jellies using Alchemy at a given interval. Jump to toggle between the types of alchemy you want to use. Double Jump to shoot. With Level Up, more frequent Alchemy. Description ''Made from the freshest of grapes, the fruit of the gods, this smart Cookie only cares about one thing: Research! She is always doing wild calculations, trying to figure out how to transform the elements. And she knows that being lazy or sitting idly by will achieve nothing. In order to acquire something of value, one must give something of value in return - that's Alchemist Cookie's theory at least. '''(Forbidden Flask) Deep, deep within the Witch's library, an ancient book which contains the arts of dark magic is hidden. Perhaps Alchemist cookie managed to get her hands on it. (Class President) Shhhh! Break time doesn't mean that no one is studying! Alchemist Cookie was elected class president for this term. We are all doomed... Strategy As a Rare Cookie with no Magic Candy, Alchemist Cookie finds herself in the position of all other Rares with no Magic Candy: unusable. She is certainly not an option in Trophy Race, and should be removed out of Breakout as quickly as possible once better options are obtained. Statistics Loading Messages New *Pay close attention to what I'm doing! General * What would happen if I mix these two? * Not like that! Gimme that! Watch me! * You see, all objects are made of particles. * What should I create this time... * Trust me, you won't understand. * Not everyone can be an alchemist. * Alchemy is not used to create juice! * Even a tiny mistake can compromise the outcome! 1vs1 Race * I won't make a mistake! * I'll show you what alchemy can do! * With this formula, there's no way I'll lose! * Time to test my new formula! * Oh, this is going to be easy. Tired * This is wrong... Forbidden Flask General * There's no going back... * With great knowledge comes great responsibility. * To gain something, you must lose something... * Ah! A powerful new formula! * I now know too much... * According to my new formula... 1vs1 Race * The result is obvious. * Oh, you think you can defeat ME? Tired * Miscalculation... Class President General * Guys! Quiet, please! * Oh no! Not the vacation again! * This class is under my control. * Huh? I was thinking about Jelly Particles... * Professor Cream? This homework isn't enough! * Professor Cream! Are we gonna have test today? * Professor Cream! I have a question! 1vs1 Race * Do you ever study? * You didn't do your homework, did you? * Not everyone can be the class president! * Just read the textbook, will you? Tired * What?! Updates * April 28th, 2018 ** Prior unlock requirement, reach Escape Level 24, changed to reaching Land 4-2. Trivia * Alchemist Cookie's 2018 April Fools message was "Bro is the best!" * Oddly, Alchemist Cookie's Class President costume seems to reference Cream Cookie multiple times, although she is not in OvenBreak.